Rumors Bboard 2011
Back to Main Wiki Rumor from Polyhex Aug 08 2011 Skywarp Starscream sleeps with a nightlight! *muffled snickering* *decepticon spinny* (This post is ICly Anonymous) Another Rumor From Polyhex Aug 15 2011 Knifepoint Hellbat is a creepy fragger who apparently gets his kicks by stalking random seekers. Who knows why he's doing it, but you should probably watch out. *Decepticon Symbol* (ICly Anonymous) Medics seen arguing, Cubicron Aug 17 2011 Calliope During the cleanup of the injured at El Sleazo in the aftermath of the bombing, neutral medic LIFELINE was seen arguing with the Autobot medic RATCHET, who was on hand to help out. The argument did not come to blows, but RATCHET left in a hurry, and it is rumored that Lifeline's Autobot affliated apprentice was fired. Is Lifeline cutting her ties with the Autobots? Stay tuned to find out! Goss!pbot Salvage? Sep 05 2011 Hellbat An unpleasant looking Decepticon with a dark blue jetmode might have been seen in and around the scrap heaps, salvaging a bunch of old storage drums and empty fuel tanks. He didn't want to be disturbed and when some stupid empty aproached to ask what he was doing they got chased off with laser fire. Luckily nobody was hurt. Rumours going around Cubicron Sep 06 2011 Vortex There's a rumour going around Cubicron that a Decepticon heliformer tore the chevron right off Prowl's head during a recent battle. Some claim to have seen Prowl return to Iacon without it, and looking distinctly battered, and with a broken doorwing. Others claim to have seen a dark grey, rotored Decepticon wandering around Cubicron. Noone got too close as he's just plain creepy. Water Water everywhere... or not. Sep 08 2011 Discordia The last of the Dihydrogen Monoxide now linked to the comet storm the planet passed through last cycle, has dissapeared from the top layer of Cybertron. Theories are that it mostly evaporated or drained through fissures into the lower levels. "The lowest known open space on Cybertron is the bottom of the Black Abyss. Eventually it may make its way there." "It wont do much more than rust you, but try not to be in it too long." Anger in the wrong place, and Vict Sep 13 2011 Discordia The Decepticons have been in high spirits since their victory in Iahex, destroying an experimental weapon by the Autobots. But not everyone is celebrating. it is said one of the longest standing gladiators in the Grease Pit angered the Emperor himself, and in four days' time or so will answer to him in the fighter's ring for his insult. Many are excited about this. What a way to end a week of jobs well done! Trouble in the Pits Sep 26 2011 Scuttlebot Recent rumours have been flying around Polyhex, particularily Dead end. Apparently the floor of one of the pits got magnetised, and there have been several versions of the rumour. Some claim that some of the recent longshots winning over the favorites was due to the games being fixed using magnetic fields. Others claim it was merely an accident from too high of an electric discharge. A smaller band of the more superstitious and underpriveleged mechs say that it is the work of fallen gladiators making trouble. Other rumours coming from the grease pits is that a fight broke out in the bleachers a few cycles ago. This wasn't due to one of the fights, as that arena was currently between showings and just being used for training. Described by those who saw it from a distance was a seeker femme attacking a smaller mech. What confused them was that the mech did not really fight back; could such a Decepticon show their face around here ever again? Reports vary on the identities of these two 'Cons involved, but the general tone of the regulars state that if the loser were to show his face around in the pits again for being such a pushover, he'd regret it. Rumble in the RGI Sep 28 2011 Scuttlebot According to the rumor mill in Iacon, a rather large and brutal brawl broke out in the Red Guardian Inn. People who got there late insisted the fight was caused by Sunstreaker defending his brother, who had been heavily damaged by the minibot, Warpath. However, those who claimed to be there from the start said the real cause of the fight was the supposedly neutral medic, Robustus, who did not even get his hands dirty. There is some dispute over whether Robustus is a Decepticon spy among the spectators, but most agree he was an instigator. The fight came to a hurtling stop when Optimus Prime himself stepped in, and witnesses claim they'd never seen him so angry with other Autobots. Few witnesses had much to say of the aftermath, having kept their heads down and looked preoccupied upon Prime's arrival. Decepticon Execution Oct 02 2011 Scuttlebot A rumor that has swept like wildfire out of Polyhex is that there was a Decepticon traitor who was executed in front of a vast audience of other Decepticons to be made example of. The impact of this in Cubicron is heavy, for the now deceased traitor's identity was well known in their parts. Shred's demise has unpheaved a variety of responses in interested parties. There are those who report with greater detail on what happened. It's said that her betrayal was to have helped an Autobot escape their clutches. The reason for this is a bit muddled, ranging from sympathy for the prisoner, a possible affair with the prisoner or one of the others in on the heist, instability of processor, and or coercion from another party. She was granted the right to a trial by combat, which really was seen as a transparent consideration to prove herself, as it was Megatron himself who took her on, and made short work of the seeker medic. From Crystal City Oct 02 2011 Scuttlebot There's been a murmur swirling around the folks in Crystal City, and a little bit of of leaking out into other forums, that Protofire, once again, is returning to the reserves. The campaign for new recruits has been successful enough that he can resume his state of semiretirement. Dancing in the Tina Oct 02 2011 Scuttlebot While celebrating the execution of a traitor, things took an interesting turn in the Tina. Rumors have been whirling about, accompanied by chuckles, guffaws, or even expressions of exasperation as what looked like a potential fight brewing between Scrapper, Knifepoint, and Hookshot ended in dancing! Not everyone knew exactly how this happened, but Knifepoint seemed to get really close to Hookshot moments before queing music and dancing right on the bartop. Some speculate of an interest between these two mechs. Others wonder just what they've been putting in the energon. Swivel the Autobot Oct 03 2011 Scuttlebot Although durations in which the oddjob femme, Swivel, had been missing are not any surprise, this latest disappearance has started a new set of rumors. Other times no one knew where she went, but this time it seems to be a known fact that she was in Iacon during the lockdown. From here some rumors have sprang that she is an Autobot informant, or possibly has been an Autobot spy all along. The Decepticon supporters of Cubicron have decided all of her disappearances involved her returning to Iacon to report. They further cite the fiasco wherein she was accused of attempting to kill and mangling a Decepticon medic. Although charges were dropped (how convenient) they are certain perhaps Psykeout was on to her, and had to be silenced. Speaking of which, no one had seen him for a while. Perhaps she finished the job? Tremors Oct 04 2011 Scuttlebot Cybertron is crumbling in on itself! Or at least, people are speculating with some air of panic. Tremors and quakes have been felt in around Crystal City, and even a few Decepticons in Polyhex have reported feeling a slight stirring in the lower portions of Polyhex. They say the rumbling comes from very deep within Cybertron, and people are worrying something is collapsing that may, in turn, cause collapses elsewhere. According to some engineers and seismologists, they pinpointed it to be central around 6.6.0. Although, if you ask Crazy ol' Cranepole and his, uh, friends.... they say it is the work of the Gigas Machine, a legendary being that lives at the core of Cybertron and spends many vorns recharging, only to rise from the depths and shake off the many layers of infrastructure built atop it. Of course, it only rises when there is a threat to its beloved Cybertron... and it just so happens that this war itself is a threat. The Gigas Machine WILL stop the war... it will! It will destroy both factions and peace will return, and it will return to its domocile and enter standby once more. Collision in Iacon Oct 04 2011 Scuttlebot Witnesses are chuckling over a collision that happened the other cycle. Apparently some trashy mech was standing in the road when Sunstreaker nearly hit him. With some FANTASTIC maneuvers the empty managed to doge, but spill his energon. It was quite a sight. Lifeline's Clinic in Shambles Oct 04 2011 Scuttlebot Speculation on who was responsible for trashing Lifeline's clinic in her absence is quite varied. The most popular rumor is that it was a gang, or maybe the mob. Although it seemed that peace was reached between the Vespa's and Lifeline, some thing perhaps she may have crossed them again, or perhaps a splinter from the mob are responsible. Some imagine it was just a gang out for reckless vandalism and destruction. There are some yet who believe it to be the result scavengers. However, since most valuable medical equipment and supplies were just tossed and broken rather than taken this one is not as popular. There are a few witnesses, thugh, who claimed to have seen a seeker femme open fire on the building, but they cleared out before getting a very good look at who it was, and are not so confident they saw it all correctly. Re: Lifeline's Clinic Oct 04 2011 Scuttlebot Oddly enough there has been a rush to correct some of the rumors. Witnesses who reported seeing a seeker fire on the clinic are making every effort to rectify this misunderstanding. They said they saw someone with wings, not necessarily a seeker. One or two said that, thinking back, they looked a lot like the doors some speedier mechs have on their backs. They all agree that it was a racer that fired on the clinic. From this some begin to wonder if the Scorponoks have escalated from thrill seeking on the roads to vandalism and destruction of property. With this further step into crime, citizens of Cubicron wonder how far they will go. Getting to the Bottom Oct 07 2011 Scuttlebot So, apparently someone is finally getting to the bottom of this whole magnet in the grease pits issues literally. The pits are not open for business while they dig under them looking for magnets. There are many disappointed spectators, edgy bookees, and I bet some of those slaves are enjoying the down time. Sure they've been leashed, but that's not a real physical one. But it doesn't effect them, they already knew they they can't leave. As for those unruly citizens, and even some lower rank military types suddenly can't get out of the city. They really don't want anyone suspicious leaving until this matter is settled. Yup, the electric leash is being applied to more than just slaves this time! Of course, those civillians and soldiers could always apply to security to be let out. Rumor Mill Oct 12 2011 Scuttlebot Here are some rumors from all quarters of Cybertron. * * * Polyhex * * * Just what is he up to? KickOff never trains in the DrillHall unless he absolutely has to. What does he know that we don't? Why the sudden change of priorities? These questions have been asked by a few DeadEnd residents and some of the solderies who have been regulars at the Grease Pits and the Tina. There is puzzlement and speculation. Some believe he just may be preparing to move from the rank of slave gladiator to a full soldier. Others suggest that perhaps things may just get shaken up in the grease pits, and he's gotten a tip. However, the popular explanation is that he once again irritated someone of authority, and this is his punishment... as if getting his aft beaten wasn't enough. * * * Iacon * * * The Red Guardian Inn will be getting a new bartender. There is some idle curiousity surrounding this. Why the old one isn't serving anymore, and who the new one will be. There is some discomfort around the locals who spend almost every cycle there, as a new person will have to learn what 'the usual' is, and they will have to retell their life stories and woes. It seems like a lot of effort for a place they rely on to relax. Others are excited to see any change in that quarter. * * * Cubicron * * * They may be trying to hide it, but by now it's broken out into common knowledge that Don Vespa's heir has disappeared. There are two trains of thought. One believes he was assassinated, and Don Vespa is merely trying to keep calm in his own gang, as well as not going to admit to being incapable of protecting his young charge. Others believe he left on a spiritual path of self discovery and headed to Crystal City for guidance, and again, Don Vespa would be loathe to admit it. * * * GLOBAL * * * The clinics have certainly been busy, particlarily in Cubicron. A lot of syk users are coming in, all convulsing and twitchy. It isn't just happening in Cubicron either. Oh, the scandals of those in Crystal City, that beautiful spiritual place, where thosae who have kept their habit well hidden have become exposed by this syk induced sickness. It doesn't stop there! The few users among both Decepticons and Autobots have come out of the woodwork by being admitted to clinics after using this potent batch of syk. It is in wide circulation. Someone must be trying to expose syk users and teach them all a lesson by letting a more dangerous variety out on the streets. Of course, narcotics pale in comparison to the further anxieties over a large monster wandering Cybertron. Large doesn't cut it! Colossal! Sure, not everyone has really seen it yet, but it's there! Good sources have sighted it, or at least, felt it moving. It isn't crazy ravings by now! So keep well underground and keep your sensors keen for tremors, because you could land in its path if you aren't careful. Mischief and Medics Oct 14 2011 Scuttlebot There have been two highlights that seem to spread around Polyhex as of late, being the favorite topics of those who enjoy gossip, or, are gullible enough to believe it repeat it with amusement, disgust, or apprehension. Knifepoint, known to some for stabbing people that get on his nerves and otherwise being unpleasant, surprised several mechs and femmes in the barracks commons recently by spouting sentiments of love, affection, and otherwise fanciful prose. The object of his affection? Well, there's some debate on that. Some claim it's Crookwatts from accounting (wait, we HAVE accountants?) while others claim it was Hookshot, from, uh... well not everyone is sure what Hookshot does, or why he is even IN Polyhex. He doesn't belong, and that is certain. Another hot topic is the position of CMO which is being contested by new medic Quickrazor, or the psychologist, Psykeout. Psykeout claims the right due to having seniority, but Quickrazor claims the right by having the favor of Megatron and simply being better qualified than Psykeout. The denizens are vying for this new medic, honestly anxious, some even afraid, at the prospect of Psykeout taking command. Quickrazor himself boasted to be a superior medic to Psykeout, and has made several statements such as "he'll become CMO over my dead chassis" and also indicated that Psykeout was incompetent. Sunstreaker and Chromia Oct 15 2011 Scuttlebot Even with more important things to do than gossip about who likes who in around Iacon, it still has been passed along that Chromia and Sunstreaker had a rendesvous in the refectory. It has been rumored that the ever vain, even narcissistic Sunstreaker, may have finally found an interest in another sentient being but himself, but is loathe to admit it. Words like 'ugly' and 'butch' are thrown around by him, but others have begun to read between the lines. Perhaps it is the knack for violence that threw them together, or perhaps, the common dislike for a certain hoitytoity, datapusher, ramroduptheaft officer.... but we won't name names. Leaking out of Iacon into the more neutral areas are the rumors of an increased instability among the Autobot ranks. It seems contentions have risen and they are dividing themselves against each other. In fighting is rampant, discipline is at an alltime low, and there is a grave lack of trust from the lower ranking soldiers for the higher ranking officers. Could the Autobot's united front finally be crumbling away under the pressure of the war? Naturally, they WERE really just labourers; what made them think they could be soldiers? Really a myth? Oct 19 2011 Scuttlebot I know what I saw, and I am not the only one. They were fibre optic llamas. They had heads at both ends. I didn't believe in them before, and when my old pal told me he'd seen one, I thought he was overcharged. Checked his optics for green crystals too! Nope! Still... when I saw it, I thought maybe I was experiencing a processing glitch. Then I saw another one! I had been hearing people seeing the inputoutsputs a LOT lately. Well, I saw them in old abandoned subway tubes not far from Cubicron. Maybe this has to do with that gigantic monster that's supposed to have been roaming around, causing all the rumbling and tumbling. Did it scare them out? Well, I don't care if there IS a monster, I take it as a lucky omen! DOOMED! Oct 25 2011 Scuttlebot "I told you! I TOLD YOU! The Gigas Machine is real, and it came from the depths to purge Cybertron! But those AWFUL Decepticons destroyed the guardian of our planet! I HATE THOSE DECEPTICONS! We are all DOOMED thanks to them! DOOMED! The world will errode to dust without the Gigas Machine slumbering at its core! DUST! DOOM! DUST!" ...Or so Crazy Old Crackpole has been saying. But, he's not the only one muttering in puzzlement, awe, or excitement about some giant monster the Decepticons took down. Really, WHO is the guardian here? Golden Memories Antiques Oct 25 2011 Scuttlebot Apparently the antique shop in downtown Crystal City that deals mostly in golden age items has gotten new management. The manager didn't wait long before giving the old shop a facelift, giving it a cleaner, refined look. Furthermore, they say the new manager is now going to start trading art through the Golden Memories Antiques shop. Some are even circulating that the manage is looking to sponsor some up and coming artistis, whether they be sculptors, painters, or composers. Contention in Iacon Oct 26 2011 Scuttlebot There has been a lot of talk of brawls and the like lately, but this recent rumor focuses mainly on just verbal fights and threats. There were a lot of angry people in the Red Guardian Inn the other cycle. Dually, Flashover, Horizon, even Elita One yelled once or twice. Smokescreen was sticking his nose into it two but more quietly. People were trying to assauge the hot tempers, but it was all a mess, and seemed like it was about many different things. Dually seems to have let his hatred out for his commanding officer air out in the open. There was a verbal showdown between him and Horizon. Really, it looked liek Dually wanted to take a swing at Horizon, and Horizon looked like he was about to explode out of his usual incontrol demeanor. They decided to settle their difference in private later. Speculation is that there just might be a fight between the two, but away from witnesses so Horizon doesn't seem like the hypocrit he is. Meanwhile, that mech from Crystl City, Flashover, started into Robustus pretty hard. Robustus aired his disdain for Autobots, not really helping his cause, and Flashover made some heavy threats and injuring remarks. Not to mention he left a pretty solid dent in the bar counter. Horizon jumped in to defend Robustus. Maybe he takes his job seriously, but many would have looked the other way and let Flashover go to town on that twofaced decepticon medic. Robustus retreated to his room like the sissy he is, and Horizon followed. Really, is there something else going on there? According to Dually, Horizon has a habit of corresponding with treachurous and dubious sorts. Surprisingly, no fights broke out. First Aid and Groove showed up to calm down Flashover, Dually had long stormed off, and everything seemed to settle. But there is still a lingering sense of tension. It's something nasty just waiting to happen. Mysterious Death in Iahex! Oct 29 2011 Scuttlebot Trainees are in an uproar. Apparently Horizon, who was scheduled to do a lecture on protocol, was found dead in the lecture hall! People don't just die for no reason! Already accusations have been flying to and fro between trainees and staff. Those who had been paying attention to the buzz in Iacon already are questioning if perhaps Dually or Chromia had had enough of Horizon's tyrannicaly reign? No one seems to know how he died. Some are even suggesting that, perhaps, something... something beyond them got him. Something frightening and unseen! Maybe a new wave of nanites on the rebellion? Some new and fatal disease? There is a lot of unrest in Iahex, and by proxy, Iacon. Hierophant's Fate? Oct 29 2011 Scuttlebot Solarix hasn't been seen in a while. Is he dead? Sick? Dying? The temple says he's fine, just 'busy', but apparently a transmission with a complex encryption has been made going towards Iacon City. Some think that the Crystal City is ordering a doctor maybe even Ratchet himself since it's known that Iacon holds most of the best doctors left on the planet, to tend to the Heirophant. Never heard from again Oct 30 2011 Scuttlebot "Been less empties disappearing lately. S'pose that's to do with Psykeout finally being gone. I saws him, go to the rust sea, and that Swivel went ripping towards the roads sometime after. I'm guessin' they must have had some sort of fatal fight, because neither of them were ever heard from again." "Fraggit, you are full of slag! Why I saw Swivel, well and whole, booking a shuttle off of Cybertron... er... sometime ago. She ain't dead." "And Psykeout?" "Well... think I maybe saw him? Dunno. Looked like a heap oh slag if it were him, all wires pokin' out and patchy." "Think Swivel did that?" "You are both idiots. Didn't you know? Psykeout ran afoul of Megatron a while back shortly after Shred, may she rest in peace, got exterminated. Seems like they are losing all of their medics right quick." "I'd hardly call Psykeout a medic. More of an unmedic." "Unmedic? No no no! Antimedic!" "Ugh, you are both smegheads!" "Well..... is Psykeout dead or not?" "Eh, I heard he got all afthurt and left Cybertron. Good riddance." "AMEN!" Sloshed Screamer Nov 12 2011 Scuttlebot Apparently Starscream can't handle his drink. What is even more surprising is he is a giddy and affectionate drunk, prone to clinginess and giggle fits. Everyone thought the air commander would be angry or whiny when over charged. Whodathunkit? Tormenting Autoslaves Nov 19 2011 Scuttlebot "Was it ever a hilarious sight, seeing that former Autobot gladiator crawling down countless flights of stairs. It really does serve him right for wasting energon. Although, perhaps Starscream was being a bit too lenient on him... but does it matter? It was fun to watch." There are some other like comments emanating from Seekers who applaud the humiliation of KickOff. Although, there are those who gripe about the Air Commander's reaction, but most of those are other denizens of the Grease Pits and Deadend. There are some who claim the spilt energon was Laserbeak's fault, but that is just rediculous. Lucky mech? Nov 26 2011 Scuttlebot One hardly ever sees that shop proprieter of the Golden Memories Antiques and Art out in public without a femme draped over him. It doesn't make sense. A shop owner isn't really a very glamorous job, so what has he got going for him? Hugs, kisses, other physical displays of affection freely offered right in public. It isn't decent! It just isn't decent! Maybe she's been bought like the rest of his wares; a piece of living art. Injuries in Polyhex Nov 27 2011 Scuttlebot "Wooooweeeee has the repair bay been busy. It's not enough that patrols and convoys are getting scorched and crunched by that Autobot lummox... big... thing, but it seems like there's been a lot of training accidents lately." A conversation held near the windshaft exit from Dead End. A group of mechs are talking none too privately. "Eh, people get slagged for being pathetic. Survival of the fittest is what it's about." "Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, there was Skywarp doing flying drills and hitting into that wall. I'm sure everyone heard the damage that caused." "Not nearly as much as what injuries Slipstream got from Doc in the Drill Hall. "Since when could he fight?" "Dunno. Maybe he was just pretending not to be very good to excuse himself from patrols and training drills? Pf... anyway... been a lot of injured mechs about, and they ain't coming in from patrols." "Yeah, did you get a look at Starscream lately? Broken glass, dented wings, you name it!" "Er... I don't think that was a training accident...." Autobot's New Base Dec 01 2011 Scuttlebot There has been rumours flying about that the Autobots are constructing a new base, not far from their main reinforced city of Iacon. There was a fair amount of demolition work down at the old refugee camp, and at first some believed it was from some transorg monter rampaging. But then quick as possibly walls were going up. Now there is a lot of talk over just what the Autobots are up to. It is believed they have built a large outpost, and are putting refugees to work. A return? Dec 03 2011 Psykeout Two mechs standing in a bar are arguing with each other, when a barwench is able to record some of the conversation. It's only audio, no video. Mech 1 : I heard he's come back. Mech 2 : Who? Mech 1 : (whispering) You know...him! Mech 2 : You don't mean...P Mech 1 : (can be heard putting his hand over the mouth of Mech 2) Don't say his name. But, yes. Supposedly he's a changed mech, but I don't believe it. He was always psychotic and I don't believe his time away changed anything. Mech 2 : What...What if he /is/ a changed mech? You know what that could mean for us? Mech 1 : What? He'll continue to drink us under the table? He could always hold his energon, but I'm more concerned about his...'experiments.' Mech 2 : Yeah...I heard horror stories about those. (pause) Why is that barmaid getting so close to us? I think she has something she wants to say to you... The conversation changes to the attractive nature of the barmaid and eventually the recorder clicks off. (OOC : I am making a return ICly. Not now, though. Just dropping hints. As the time gets closer, there will be more specific hints and /hopefully/ some sort of TP going on. But, that's up to the higherups. I am ready to come back with a new look on life. See you on the grid, people.) P. Back to Main Wiki Category:Bboards